<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Blooming Mayflower by cursedtobeshortforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825527">Little Blooming Mayflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtobeshortforever/pseuds/cursedtobeshortforever'>cursedtobeshortforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I've been writing angst for the last week and I needed a break, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedtobeshortforever/pseuds/cursedtobeshortforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new member has joined the Batfamily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Selina Kyle, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle &amp; Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Blooming Mayflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May was born on December 13th, making Jason around fifteen at the time. He wasn't killed yet so please don't attack about any "inaccuracies"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been two days since Selina had given birth, and yet that thought still hadn't wrapped around her head. She was currently holding her little mayflower close to her chest, listening to her soft breathing, feeling her weight in her arms, and counting all of her little fingers and toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought for the hundredth time, hoping that will help her with accepting reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I made a human being in my stomach, I gave birth to her, and now I'm going to raise her: holy shit, Holy Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Holy Shit. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell this happened? I mean, I know how this happened, but how the </span>
  </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>hell </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <span>did this happen? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Selina had a feeling this shock isn't going away any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a gush of wind from the now-open window, and she knew that Bruce has finally come home to visit little May, feeling relief at his presence. She remembered how frustrated he was when he found out about a last-minute League mission he was forced to attend to, missing the birth and possibly the first week. Selina was more than happy now, seeing him sneak into her room, still wearing the Batsuit with a bewildered expression. Selina had a feeling he drove straight to her hospital room the second he got back to Gotham. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he will help with accepting this whole situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's truly here," Bruce said quietly, walking closer to Selina's bed to take a better look at their little kitten. "When Alfred told me you were here, I sprinted here as fast as I could. You're not mad that I missed the birth, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bruce, you were in space, being forced to clean up after another disaster made by god knows who. I will always be angry at the world about this, but never at you." Selina could feel Bruce's relief at her words. How can one man feel the responsibility for the entire world, Selina will never understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his gloves and mask, asking Selina wordlessly if he could hold her. She gave him their daughter to him gently, showing him how to hold her and where to put his arms. May wiggled a bit in Bruce's arms, but after a few seconds she settled in his grip peacefully, and Bruce allowed himself to let out a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe she's here and with us," Bruce said, bouncing her in his arms. "I know I'm supposed to be happy, but I can think right now is how badly I wish I were there for the boys since birth, being there for their first words and steps. Does that make sense even though I would have been seventeen at the time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if it makes sense in general, but it makes sense for me. Speaking of the boys, are they here with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not right now, but they are coming here in Dick's car. I ran out of the cave too quickly, and I forgot to bring my regular clothes with me along with the boys. They will also help you with the enormous amount of presents in your room that only now I have noticed. Did all of Gotham ran out of baby clothes while I was gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selina let out a small laugh at that, walking to the drawers of her room so she can change out of her hospital gown. She actually checked with Alfred if Gotham ran out of baby things after her birth, and apparently, some stores closed down because they ran out of things to sell. If this won't be written in the next history books, then Selina would wholly be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she finished dressing, Dick and Jason had entered her hospital room. The former looked ecstatic at the family picture in front of him while the latter looked like someone just threw him out of his bed. Selina didn't understand why until she remembered this was a school night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to do this quickly," Dick said while reaching for Selina's bags, "the staff was kind enough for letting us linger after visiting hours thanks to the Wayne name, but if we don't hurry up they will kick us out. Alfred is waiting for us downstairs too in the parking lot, and no one wants to keep Alfred waiting." Selina knew that if the boys hadn't visited on the day of the birth, Dick would have a completely different attitude and fight the nurses so they could stay longer. She will never be able to forget his screeching on the day he visited her for the first time. The sound still echos in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce took the bag with his clothes from Dick and went to change in the bathroom. Dick and Jason started packing up Selina's room while Selina was dressing up May in one of her new warm baby jumpers, making sure the cold December air doesn't freeze her baby. By the short time that Bruce exited the bathroom, everything was packed and ready to go. They said a final thank you for the nurses, ignored the confused looks at Bruce (Selina forgot they didn't know he was here), and went towards their cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove towards Selina's apartment. Bruce and Selina weren't sure if they wanted to keep May's parentage a secret. Then they remembered the countdown someone made on the internet of when Dick will be 'technically legal, all the racist tabloids articles that were written about 'Bruce's newest charity case.' They both knew May would have more freedom and safety if the public didn't know who her father was, especially once you compare those events to when Holly lived with Selina. She just had to deal with one annoying paparazzi by punching him in the nose, and she was never bothered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around midnight when they got to the parking lot of her building. The boys were handling all the presents and hospital bag while Selina carried May to their penthouse. Selina couldn't help but find the concept ridiculous. The most feared men in Gotham are holding several baby items while trailing behind Selina like some royal servants. Her lobby manager would have been shocked by the image is he wasn't already used to Selina's antics. This had nothing on her usual Valentine days anyway. It's a good thing Ivy is never in Gotham on Valentine's days, or else she would have destroyed the city because of all the bouquet they send to Selina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick asked to hold May after they got the apartment, wanting to take pictures of her to send to Barbara. Selina didn't see a reason to disagree, and Jason ran after Dick, yelling about he wants to spend some time with his little sister too. Alfred paced to the two boys, making sure they won't break anything, giving Bruce and Selina some time alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Selina thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Something has been eating up Bruce on the here, and I need to know what it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Selina started, "are you going to tell me what is bothering you, or am I going to have to play the guessing game and figure this out myself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shifted awkwardly on his feet. "It's just... I can't stop thinking about our enemies, about our night jobs, and how this will affect May. At least the boys were twelve when they started their roles as Robin. What if May will resent us for the lives we chose? What if one of the rogues were to use that advantage to turn her against us? I know it doesn't make sense, but these thoughts won't leave me alone, and it's starting to drive me crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selina let out a smile and pulled Bruce towards May's nursery. Bruce didn't understand why until she showed him the cradle in the middle of the room. It was beautiful, made out of the best wood with incredible small detailed cravings and adorable cat mobiles hanging above the crib</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When was this crib brought here?" Bruce asked in bewilderment, and Selina took that as a victory. It wasn't every day that you get to shock the Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rogues who knew my secret identity build it for me the day after I announced my pregnancy to them. They needed to know I had to disappear for seven months, and some of them are my close friends." Selina added that last part to calm Bruce down. "Ivy gave the wood with some convincing from Harley, Croc and June Moon shaped the carvings, the perks of dating an artist, and Eddie bought the mobile along with a few extra toys. You should have seen their proud faces when they brought this to me after they finished it." Bruce nodded his head numbly, taking all of her words in. Selina stood in front of him and took his face in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have every right to be scared, hell, I am scared too, but we both have friends and families from both sides that will destroy the world before even she gets her first paper cut. And I can promise you this much: every single rogue that was given a second chance by both Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle will do everything to protect our daughter. You have no idea what kind of impact you left on their lives, Bruce."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was loud crashing noise from the living room, making both parents jump out of their skin. Dick yelled out that 'they shouldn't worry, it was just a cat,' followed by Jason's laughter and Alfred's tired sigh. May remained blissfully (and thankfully) quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, Selina," Bruce said with a beautiful smile, "I'm starting to understand you perfectly."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>